Amy and Ian
by music4evah
Summary: Amy has longing. Longing for Ian. But Ian said coldly: It's over. Amy runs through the rain, and sings this song:...Wait! You have to read the story to find out...


**Ok, haha...I'm going to crack up laughing the WHOLE time I write this.**

**So, here's the back story so you know why I'm laughing:**

**One day, I went to my B1 class, which just so happened to be German. We had a marvelous time singing a song called "Gabi und Klaus". (Which annoyed the French very much, because they can always hear us singing, and we never hear them! HAH!) Anyways, it cracked me up, because I thought, "Ah, that's totally Ian and Amy."**

**So I had to write this. Because it is so very hilarious.**

**Now, because the original lyrics are in German, it's not going to rhyme as I translate it into English. But just go look it up on you tube or something, kay? You'll love it, I promise! XD And if you don't...Well, not everyone likes a capella.**

**So, I don't own the 39 Clues or 'Gabi und Klaus', so...Here it is. [Insert evil grin here.] MWA HA HA HA HA!!!**

**P.S. I replaced Gabi and Klaus' name with our favorite pairing...Amy and Ian!!! Woo!!!**

Amy and Ian (Gabi und Klaus) -

The reader came to the Fanfiction page of The 39 Clues stories. They pondered for a while, not sure which to read. They certainly didn't want to be scarred for life by the stories that had no respect for the English language at all, but they'd already read Bleeding Hearts so many times that they had it memorized.

Finally, they clicked on one called 'Amy and Ian' by music4evah.

Instantly, they regretted it.

Because all of a sudden, they heard an a capella group singing. Not that it was bad.

They just had no idea what was going on.

So they decided to just keep on reading, and hope to come out alive in the end.

Before long, a voice sang,

_Amy has longing_

_Longing for Ian_

_But Ian said coldly: It is over._

Yes, it was true. Amy was in love with Ian. Very passionately so. And one day, when she came to his expensive house, begging for him to love her back, he looked at her with his cruel, cold amber eyes, and said simply... "It is over."

_Amy must cry_

_Her heart is so heavy_

_Then Ian said cruelly: I want you no more._

_Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh_

So, as the a capella group sang in the background, Amy felt tears running down her cheeks. _How could this be happening?_ She thought.

"I want you no more," Ian sneered at her. He honestly didn't care about Amy one bit. And it didn't bother him that she was crying. What did bother him, though, was the a capella group that was no where to be found, but which he could _clearly_ hear. Oh well, he'd take care of them later...

_Amy is lonely, terribly alone_

_She thinks of Ian_

_and says to herself: He is so mean._

Amy sniffed. She was sitting on a park bench, very alone, but somehow, she could still hear the a capella group. But what they sang was true. Ian was very mean! He'd always been mean to her. When had he not been mean?

_She will forget him_

_And therefore, this is done_

Amy agreed with the song. She'd forget Ian, once and for all!

_She runs through the rain_

_and sings this song:_

_Life is cruel and terribly mean_

_Life is cruel and Ian is a pig_

_Life is cruel and terribly mean_

_Life is cruel and Ian is a pig_

Amy did run through the rain. (Rain clouds appeared out of no where, as it turns out. And because the a capella group said she did, she sang the song. Besides, it was fun saying 'Ian is a pig.')

_Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh_

_Then Ian realizes_

_He loves Amy back_

_He goes to her and hopes _

_she forgives him_

Suddenly, Ian was filled with a burning passion that was slightly like indigestion. Only better. He didn't even mind that the singers were still there! Then, one word filled his mind and soul–_Amy._ He loved her! Her really, truly loved her. It made him so happy, he forgot that he had completely broken her heart not too long ago.

Miraculously, the 3 minute long shower of rain had let up, and he went to her shabby little apartment, hoping she would accept him. (Well, practically knowing. How could she refuse him? She still loved him, right?)

_He stands in front of her_

_And will turn red from embarrassment_

Amy opened the door, shocked to find Ian there. (Not surprised. _Shocked._)

For some reason, he blushed. Instead of Amy begging for him, he was begging for her. But Kabras never begged! That was strictly FLO! For losers only, as his father had always taught him. But he swatted the thoughts away, thinking, "I'm in love with Amy! I can do whatever I want!"

_But she says coldly:_

_Get out you idiot!_

After Ian explained his sudden feeling of indigestion and realization of love, he wasn't expecting what Amy said as coldly as he'd rejected her.

"Get out you idiot!"

_Ian is now lonely_

_Terribly alone_

_He thinks of Amy and says_

_to himself: She is so mean._

_They will forget_

_Therefore this is done._

Ian sat down on a park bench. (Which just so happened to be the same one Amy had sat down on about 5 minutes before.) He was annoyed by the singers again, but he couldn't help thinking, "She is so mean."

But, just like Amy had decided before, he'd forget about her.

He was Ian Kabra!

And Amy was FLO. (For losers only.)

_He runs through the rain_

_Singing this song:_

_My life is cruel and terribly mean_

_My life is cruel and Amy is a pig_

_My life is cruel and terribly mean_

_My life is cruel and Amy is a pig_

Ian did run through the rain, even though his $1,000,000 out fit was _totally_ ruined by it. Besides, it was fun calling Amy a pig!

The music suddenly faded away, but then the a capella singers started ooh-ing again, and Ian and Amy were left with their sad and lonely lives.

The reader sat back, wishing that they could unread the horribly cheesy story. They sighed, knowing they couldn't...

And then a random thought popped into their head: _I wonder how that song would sound in German..._

- - -

**Haha, that was great! Did you notice how cheesy it was? Ah...That was sooo much fun...Anyways, please go look this song up on you tube. It sounds so much better in German, believe me, and you'll just crack up, 'cause you'll know what it means.**

**And you'll think of Ian and Amy.**

**Oh, and before you waste your time asking me this--YES, I am mocking anyone who has ever written a sappy/sad sonfic/story for Ian and/or Amy. Including me. Why, you ask? BECAUSE I _FELT_ LIKE IT!!!**


End file.
